What Happens In Vegas
by shouldabeenblonde
Summary: The wolves go to Vegas for Sam and Emily's wedding. Craziness ensues. Two "couples" get married, someone becomes a male stripper, they lose all their money etc. etc. Will the pack be alright in time for the wedding? Will they ever be alright again?


A/N: Random plot bunny attacked my brain while on the treadmill today. Felt like I had to write this or else. Based off of Katy Perry's "Waking Up in Vegas" (cause I love her more than a fat kid loves cake), the Hangover (cause to this day I still can't say retard normally), and various adventures me and my wild group of friends had. Different character's POVs will alternate throughout the story. For once I tried to make everyone likable, le sigh even Sam. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, The Hangover, or Waking Up in Vegas.

Backstory: Sam and Emily are finally getting married in Vegas and the wolfs heads down a weekend early for his bachelor party. The two packs are still separate. Nessie never happened, but Bella did marry Edward and was changed. The Pack split but it's not important why (in other word's I can't think up a reason why they would have lol). The Cullens moved so the council wants the packs to merge again.

Prologue:

Sam POV

"Don't be a baby. Remember what you told me, told me, told me, oh ohhhhhh oh," Leah crooned out in the back of the bus, to everyone's annoyance. "I specifically recall telling you to shut the fuck up," Paul shouted out, thoroughly fed up. Leah paused in her off key high note long enough to stick her tongue out at him and then kept singing. Paul turned around in his seat and made to grab at her before Jacob and I held him back.

"It'd be best to just wait until we get to the hotel. Then we can choke her out without witnesses," Jake whispered to him, while shooting me a small smile over his shoulder. I grinned back, imagining the beautiful silence that would ensue if we actually got the guts to do it. My vision quickly turned ugly once I realized Leah would kick all of our asses if we even came near her.

"Give me some cash out baby, Give me some cash out baby," Leah finished, singing the last words of the dreaded song. "God, finally," Quil mumbled, as he leaned his head against the window, trying to relieve the headache Leah's dying raccoon interpretation caused. "Man, I thought she'd never freakin' stop," Embry agreed.

We all sit back and relax, enjoying the peaceful silence. "You gotta help me out," Leah's voice rings out clearly in the van, making us all jump. "Leah," the entire pack screams at her, making her jump and accidentally pull out her headphones. "Please, for the sanity of the pack, shut the hell up," Jake calls out, with his eyes closed as he leans against the headrest.

"Fine, losers," Leah answers, crossing her arms and turning to stare out the window. "There is a God," Embry exclaims, with a smile. "I didn't think she sounded all that bad," Seth responds, happily bouncing in his seat a little. We all turn and look at him like he's insane, even Leah. "What? I like your voice," he says, with a shrug and a sheepish voice at his sister.

"Thanks squirt, but even I know I can't sing a lick," she quips at him with a mock punch to his shoulder. "Then why wouldn't you stop," Jared asks, confused. "Do you really have to ask," Leah says, smugly. "Bitch," he mumbles in return.

We ride in silence for a while, everyone lost in thought or occupied with their electronic devices. I was busy texting Emily. Being away from her for a weekend was going to be hard but the pack had been planning this bachelor weekend for months now. It would be a smack in the face if I canceled at the last minute.

"Only an hour and 15 minutes left guys. Hang in there," Brady calls out, turning around to face the rest of us from the passenger seat with a broad, goofy smile on his face. His brother Colin sat in the driver's seat, with his tongue poking out of his mouth and a look on his face that was either from immense concentration or painful constipation. I wasn't sure which it was.

Colin drove like an 80 year old woman and his twin brother wasn't any better. But since the two were the only wolves still under the age of 21 they had volunteered to be designated drivers and they took their jobs seriously. I think they were confused and thought they were pilots or something. The deep, sleepy voice Brady used when telling us how much time we had left or that if we looked to the left we would see a Wendy's and Motel 6 was very reminiscent of one.

"Is everyone okay? We still have water and salted nuts in the cooler in the back. Hang in there. Does anyone need to stop for a pee break," Brady asked, sounding for all the world like one of those annoyed copilots. "Seth, if you raise your hand again I swear I will become an only child. I mean it, I will end you," Leah says, quickly once she sees Seth start to slowly raise his hand in the air.

"Man, Seth, you can't be serious. You made us stop at least five times already," Embry yelled, just as irritated as Leah. "I guess I can hold it this time," Seth answers, embarrassed. "You'd better," Quil, Jared, and Paul say simultaneously.

"Now, guys," I say, trying to keep the peace but honestly, not really caring. Emily had just sent me another text. It said, ": )". God, I love her. How does she think up this stuff? It really did look like a smiley face.

"Sam, can you stop giggling and alpha command Colin to at least go the speed limit. We could have been there six hours ago," Leah yells at me. I sigh, trying to keep my patience as the rest of the guys agree with her. To be honest I have no idea why Leah is even here. I mean, this weekend is for the bachelor party for god's sake. The council had called Jacob and I down and ordered us to bring her along. Something about it being a good chance to have both packs bond, and Leah had to be here since she was beta of Jacob's pack. I still thought it wasn't necessary.

"He's doing the best he can, guys. I think we're making pretty good time. The GPS said it should take us about 15 hours to get there and we're only at 26. We're not that far behind schedule. Hang in there," Brady yelled over the various profanities thrown out by the others.

"Brady, if you don't turn back around in your seat I swear to God, I will kick you in the face," Jacob snarled beside me. We all turned to him, surprised by his anger. He had been in a bad mood since we left. "If you don't stop that goofy grin I'll hold you down while Jacob does it," Paul cosigned. Paul was always in a bad mood, so this was nothing new.

"I think we all need to just settle down. We're almost there, no need to turn on each other. Come on guys, this is supposed to be a celebration. I'm getting married," I call out excitedly. "Oh joy, my life is now complete. Sam is getting married," Leah's sarcastic ass muttered from the backseat.

"Is somebody still a little bitter back there," Quil asks her jokingly, before she dummy slaps him on the back of his head. "No, I'm just wondering why the hell I'm here," she answers. I'm almost convinced by her no. Almost. Leah has made a lot of progress, she still hates Emily for some reason but we're basically on okay terms. I know this wedding is an annoyance to her, but that's all it is. She's actually happy most of the time now. Today not being one of those times though.

"So are we," Embry mutters under his breath and is met with laughter and agreement from the rest of the guys. Even Colin who hadn't uttered one word since he got in the driver's seat yelled out, "Here, here." I couldn't help but laugh.

She makes to reach over to hit at Embry but he quickly dodges her fists. "I just meant it's a bachelor party. It's supposed to be all "He man woman hater's club" right now. You're kind of killing the testosterone," he tried to recover but she wasn't buying it.

"Just let it go, Lee," Jacob sighed, as he bent his head and clutched the bridge of his nose between his fingertips, deep in thought. He, Leah, and Seth had become close since making their own pack. I wasn't surprised when she listened to him.

"We got an hour left, guys! Hang in there," Brady called out, enthusiastically but was met with a face full of salted nuts when he turned around. I'm ashamed to say I joined in with the rest of the pack and threw mine at him too. "Stop saying hang in there," we all yelled, not able to take his fake cheeriness anymore.

"Fine, screw you guys. That's the last update you get from me. And you all owe me $30. Those nuts didn't come cheap," He huffs as he turns back around and pouts. "You guys suck," Colin adds.

We all sit in silence, everyone minding their own business again. "I'm bored," Leah huffs from the back seat again. "Wanna play eye spy," Seth calls out, to everyone's dismay. "No," we all shout him down. Last time we played with him, we spent over 30 minutes trying to figure out what his item was only to discover it was his orange shoe laces. No one could see them but him.

"I agree with Colin. You guys suck," He whines, acting nothing like his age. It goes back to the serene quiet of before. I look out of the window, taking in the sights, enjoying the peace. "You gotta help me out. It's all a blur last night," Leah's nasally singing voice cries out yet again. The guys all throw the rest of their nuts at her, accidentally hitting Jared and Seth too, but she just gets louder. Nothing we do can deter her. She belts out "Waking Up in Vegas" for the rest of the trip.

Later That Day

The hotel was amazing. We had skimped and saved for months to afford this trip but it was totally worth it. Between this and the wedding I was cleaned out. Jake and I shared rooms. Brady, Colin, and Seth had the one adjacent to ours. Since they were the youngest and obviously the ones most likely to get into trouble, we wanted to keep them close. Jared and Paul were beside them. Leah had a room all to herself beside Jake and me, while Embry and Quil were beside her.

Tired as hell, we all dragged our bags to our rooms and took time to call home and talk to our families and imprints. After that we were all determined to find the biggest all you can eat buffet Vegas had to offer. They would have no idea what hit 'em. After about 30 minutes, we met in the hallway, everybody dressed up nicely and ready to go.

Brady and Colin were eager to go to the slot machines but they couldn't play since they weren't 21. I felt bad telling them that, especially since they look way over 21 but rules are rules. The two had on coordinating white suits with blue or pink button up shirts and ties. I had no idea why they were so outlandish with their clothes or what they needed the briefcases for but they quickly put them back once I told them.

Leah had went all out too. Seeing her in the skin tight white, one strap dress made my heart jump for a quick second but I quickly pushed it aside and complimented her. She seemed genuine when she told me thanks.

Quil and Embry were already scheming to go to a strip club. Paul over heard them and immediately wanted to go. Jacob, who was the last out, reached out and squeezed his shoulder so hard I swear I saw Paul's eyes bulge out of his head a little. "Rachel wouldn't like that," Jake said smoothly, before releasing him. "You can't be serious, Jake. Rachel wouldn't like anything there is to do here," Paul whined, as he shot Jake a murderous glance.

"Well, then wait until I'm too smashed to care to go," Jacob responded, pulling a flask out of his jacket pocket and taking a big gulp. We all stared at him surprised. Jacob's never been one to drink. "Man, are you okay," I ask, as I gently pull him aside.

He shakes me off and puts the flask back. "No. Emily invited the Cullens," He says, and it all starts to become clear. "It's been a year, Jake. I thought you got over her," I whisper, not wanting the group to overhear. "I thought so too, but I'm not looking forward to seeing her again," he answers, honestly.

"It'll be alright," I say, giving him a strong pat on the back. Jacob needed advice but I didn't have any to give him. Had never been in a situation like that before. Having to see the person you loved chose someone else and then go off and live a happy life without you. The only person I knew who had was Leah.

I looked over at her and saw her smiling and laughing with Quil and Embry. She caught me looking and smiled back. "Can we go now? I'm fucking starving," She says, rubbing her nonexistent tummy. "Now, now Leah. Be a lady. For once you look like one," Quil teases her. She just flips him the bird and grabs his and Embry's hand before running/pulling them to the elevator.

We all follow her lead and head outside. We find a decent buffet and gorge ourselves to the owner's dismay. All you can eat is a challenge to a werewolf. We almost put them out of business. They finally kicked us out after an hour and we wandered outside back to the front of the hotel, all of us walking slowly from all the extra weight we temporarily gained.

"Now what," Jared asked, letting out a huge burp. I had to look at him in surprise. My best friend was usually the most reserved of all of us. Just goes to show how much we ate.

"Now, we go to sleep," Leah answers, as she wobbles a little bit in her heels. "Fuck that, ignore the itis and let's go! We want to get into some trouble," Colin shouts out, getting a few dirty looks from the other people on the crowded sidewalk.

"Trouble," I question, in a 'that's not gonna happen' tone of voice. "Sam, live a little. This is your last weekend as a free man. Just let go and have a little fun, ya old man," Brady challenges me while pulling a flask out of his back pocket.

I raise an disapproving eyebrow at him. "Is that Jake's," I ask. "Nope," I hear from behind me. I turn in time to see Jake taking a quick swig from his and then putting it back. "You two are underage. Plus, you're our DDs. Give the flask here," I order them, stretching my hand out.

"Oh come on, Sam. This is the only time Colin and I will drink this whole trip. We drink all the time at home, so it's no big deal. Plus, we're not gonna need the van tonight. We're already on the strip. This is good stuff. The best we could pay Paul to get us. Let's toast," Brady proposes, while I turn to glare at Paul who suddenly has to look the other way.

"To Sam and Emily. And to the pack, we may be separated right now but we'll always be brothers," Colin says, before snatching the flask out of Brady's hand, raising it and then taking a big gulp. Leah coughs obviously offended and Brady quickly adds, "And sister."

Colin passes the flask back to Brady and it goes around the pack. Jake refuses, choosing to drink out of his but the twins hound him relentlessly until he takes a big swig from theirs. Leah takes a dainty sip, not wanting to put her lips to the bottle but Brady upends the flask and makes her swallow a big gulp. Finally everyone had some but me.

"Come on, Sam. To the pack," Colin urges me, shaking the flask in my face. I look around at the smiling, laughing faces of my brothers and Leah and decide to join in, against my better judgment. "To Emily and to the pack," I shout out to uproarious cheers and then upend the bottle, sucking down the rest of the tart drink.

Once I finish I hand the empty bottle back to Brady. "Now what," Seth asks, already a little disorientated. He's always been a lightweight. "Now the fun begins," Brady exclaims, rubbing his hands together and raising his eyebrows maniacally. "And remember; what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas," Colin says excitedly.

We start to make our way down the crowded, bright street. Our huge group standing out amongst everyone else. Everyone's faces are flushed and we're laughing loudly, just goofing off with each other as we push our way through the huge mass of people, staring at the bright lights and crazy sights. That's the last thing I remember.

ANA: Okay, this will be a wild and crazy ride. I never realized how weird my mind really is until I started thinking of all the craziness our beloved wolves could get into. This is going to be fun. Hugs+Kisses

Lauren


End file.
